House Targaryen (Complete Guide to Westeros)
"House Targaryen" is part of the Complete Guide to Westeros, a special feature from Game of Thrones: The Complete First Season. It is narrated by Harry Lloyd as Prince Viserys Targaryen. Synopsis Viserys Targaryen recounts House Targaryen conquest and ruling of the Seven Kingdoms before being brought down by the treacherous Usurper Robert Baratheon. Narration Viserys Targaryen: ''The Targaryen dynasty united the Seven Kingdoms and lasted nearly three centuries. It was a dynasty forged in fire, sealed in blood, and destroyed by rebellion.'' The Targaryens are blood of the dragon, descended from the nobility of ancient Valyria, a once-mighty empire in the east. When the cataclysmic Doom laid waste of Valyria and its people, the Targaryens survived, having settled in the island fortress of Dragonstone years before. They remained there for a century until the rise of Aegon the Conqueror. Instead of attempting to reclaim the eastern lands of his ancestors, Aegon sailed west for the Seven Kingdoms, his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys at his side. To keep the bloodlines pure, Aegon continued the custom of his Valyrian ancestors and took both of his sisters to wives. '' ''Together, they came ashore on the eastern coast of Westeros. Their blazon: a dragon with three heads, representing Aegon and his sister-wives. Their words: "Fire and Blood." While their host was small when compared to the armies of the Seven Kingdoms, Aegon and his sisters had a secret weapon. The last of the dragons. '' ''He conquered every kingdom, save Dorne, which eventually bowed to Targaryen rule a century later. He had the swords of his enemies melted down by the fiery breath of his dragon, Balerion the Black Dread, and forged into the Iron Throne. '' ''The capital city of King's Landing was built on the eastern coast, where Aegon and his sisters first came ashore. And Aegon ordered the construction of a royal castle on its highest hill, the Red Keep. For three hundred years the Targaryen dynasty stood strong, in the face of rebellion, civil war, and plague. But the line of dragon kings was broken when my father, Aerys Targaryen, the Second of His Name, was overthrown in rebellion. '' ''My father was betrayed and slaughtered by Ser Jaime Lannister, a member of his own Kingsguard. His son and heir, my brother Rhaegar, perished on the field of battle at the hands of Robert Baratheon, who claimed the Iron Throne for himself. And so today, the only surviving members of the storied Targaryen dynasty are myself, Prince Viserys, rightful King of the Andals and ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, and my sister, Daenerys. '' ''We were spirited to the Free Cities of the east by loyalists. Here, we have lived in exile ever since, dreaming of a day when we will cross the Narrow Sea and take back my father's throne. Appearances Characters * King Aegon I Targaryen, the "Conqueror" * Balerion, the "Black Dread" * King Aerys II Targaryen, the "Mad King" (mentioned) * Ser Jaime Lannister (mentioned) * Prince Rhaegar Targaryen * Lord Robert Baratheon Locations * Old Valyria ** Valyrian Freehold * Dragonstone (mentioned) * Dorne (mentioned) * King's Landing ** Red Keep * The Trident * Pentos (not mentioned by name) * Narrow Sea Events * Doom of Valyria * Robert's Rebellion ** Battle of the Trident ** Sack of King's Landing (mentioned) Miscellaneous * Dragons * Iron Throne fr:Maison Targaryen (Histoires & Traditions) de:Haus Targaryen (Gesamtführer durch Westeros) pt-br:Casa Targaryen (Guia Completo para Westeros) Category:Histories & Lore Category:House Targaryen